slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
MadMike Straaf
MadMike is a professional wrestler who wrestles for Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF). Back Story To be continued, once everything is remembered Character Concept The character of Madmike was inspired by hardcore wrestlers such as New Jack and Mick Foley. Attire wise Madmike use to wear Urban Camouflage and several forms of Bandannas, while his character at the beginning stage was almost non existent, as at the time it was just about the wrestling. In early stages Madmike was an anthropomorphic dragon due to lack of creative restrictions back in SLCW, however when the SLCW started to concentrate on characters, stories and kayfabe then Eric Stuart helped in recreating his physical appearance to look both intimidating and as close to a furry avatar while remaining completely human. Eric Stuart was able to find a dragon opera mask that was fitting to Madmike's attire style and general atheistic choice and as soon as Madmike saw it he bought it immediately and never looked back. Now Madmike's character and attire is very much improved. Physical Appearance Mike's overall appearance could be considered to be the most unique in SL wrestling, and defiantly one of the more extreme contrasts of what people think a pro wrestler should look like. His body its self was best described by DCWF hall of famer Katheryn Blackadder, which is "nearly snake like" due to his tall and athletic frame, he usually towers over most men, but is not a stereotypical big man, while he is toned and muscular, he is not muscle bound, instead he has a slightly slim build. This allows him to display feats of strength while being able to move at a fast pace. Mike's skin appears to be pure jet black while nearly completely covered in red markings, this is infact black body paint with red ink highlighting his very real tattoos that seep under his body paint, Mike has always done this painting process by himself before he goes out to wrestle, other wrestlers have only seen him with his body paint on and some even joke he takes longer to get ready then any woman in SL wrestling, however this process gives Mike a mental advantage, as he sees it as "getting ready for war" and once he dons his mask, he is mentally prepared to fight. Attire Mike's attire vairy from day to day, from event to event, he has been known to wear mainly 'alternative' clothing, usually clothes that a fan of metal music would wear and has never been known to wear tights. Some days he may wear full Thai Boxing attire, including board shorts, hand and leg tape, some-days he might wear grey Cargo pants, knee pads, a tight vest with some complex pattern. But there are usually 3 things that are always consistent to Mike's attire: Dragon Mask: Mike has never been known to remove his mask, while it may vairy in color, it is always the same design, it is always associated with him within SL wrestling and is the main thing that comes to mind when remembering Mike's appearance. It has been debated within DCWF the legality of his mask, as it is not like any normal wrestling mask, it is made of some hard material that does not warp under impact, it is rumored that Mike's mask is made of metal, especially who have been on a receiving end of a headbutt, but it is probably some form of hard plastic. Dreadlocks: More will be written soon (when I finally go to bed) Wrestling Style What is your wrestling style? Are you a high-flyer who uses a lot of off the top rope moves? Are you more prone to using your fists? Legs? Submissionist expert? What are your strengths? Refereeing Coming soon... Accomplishments Personal Life (Kayfabe) Personal Life (Real Life)